


Happy New Year's

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Honestly, this pairing came from twitter! It was one of those 'last two people in your camera roll' type deals. This was honestly just a bit of fun. Katie got her name from a mutual on twitter, as well. Yellow actually is her favorite color and red pandas are her favorite!
Relationships: clint x tony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this pairing came from twitter! It was one of those 'last two people in your camera roll' type deals. This was honestly just a bit of fun. Katie got her name from a mutual on twitter, as well. Yellow actually is her favorite color and red pandas are her favorite!

It had been a surprise to everyone when Tony and Clint got together. Wanda thought it was a joke, Nat was skeptical, Steve never thought it would last, Sam rolled his eyes, and JARVIS had alerted them that they had been spending the nights together. They realized how serious they were when they adopted a little girl named Katie. 

When they got her to the tower, they showed her her new room- and told her they would get it decorated however she would like. Almost immediately, she told them her favorite color was yellow, and she loved red pandas. “Well, yellow and red pandas it is.” Tony smiled proudly. “Let’s make it perfect.” 

Clint nodded in agreement. “And we’ll get your favorite dinner tonight.” He smiled when she got excited. They both helped her unpack the stuff she had, as well as the stuff they bought before her arrival. She was seven, and her birthday was the following month. “Any ideas what you’d like to do for your birthday?” 

She stared at him for a moment, thinking. “I never get to stay up. Can I stay up to watch the ball drop?” She asked. “It sounds fun.” 

Tony and Clint glanced at each other before nodding. “I think we can arrange that. No big party?” Tony asked. 

“No, thank you.” She shook her head. “I do like cake, though! My favorite is chocolate.” 

“Chocolate cake is the best.” Clint agreed. “Sprinkles?” What kid didn’t like sprinkles? 

She nodded. “Sprinkles. And ice cream? Please.” She smiled, hopeful. 

Tony grinned, watching them together. “All the sprinkles.” Clint promised her. 

“Thank you!” She smiled, going to set the doll she brought with her on her bed. “Perfect.” She nodded to herself. “Molly likes the bed.” 

“I’m glad.” Tony chuckled. “Please let us know if Molly doesn’t like something, okay? We want you both comfortable.” He walked over and tapped her little nose.

She giggled. “I will.” She suddenly hugged his legs. “Thank you.” She went and did the same to Clint. “I like my new home.” She was bouncing. “No more moving!”

Tony wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist. “We’re so happy you’re here, kiddo.” Clint smiled. “We knew when we met you that you were meant to be our daughter.” He said proudly. “And we know that the others will love you, too.” 

“I’m excited to have a big family!” She looked up at them. “When will I meet them?” 

“How about now?” Tony offered. “I’m sure they’d be happy to.” 

She nodded. “Yeah!” She had been told all about her new family, more than what she had seen on tv. “I’m excited.” 

“Let’s gather them up.” Clint smiled and soon everyone was alerted to meet them in the largest lounge area. 

Everyone was excited, each of them getting a small welcome home gift for their newest family member. Katie held each of their hands in the elevator on the way down. She jumped excitedly when she saw everyone waiting for her. “Hi!” 

Nat smiled and waved. “Welcome.” She crouched a bit so Katie wouldn’t have to look up at her. 

“You’re so pretty.” Katie hugged her. “You’re my Aunt Nat, right?” 

She nodded. “I am. And I think you’re really pretty, too.” She handed her a box. It was a set of kid friendly bath bombs. “So you can relax and really enjoy your first bath here.” 

“Yay! I love colors. Thank you.” She hugged her again, peeking up at Steve, Bucky, and Sam. “Wow, you’re tall!” She blinked, making the men chuckle. Bucky was the first one to come over and crouch. 

“Hey.” He smiled softly. “Welcome home.” He told her. “This is for you.” He handed her a soft blanket. 

She hugged it tightly. “Thank you! You’re Uncle Bucky.” It was clear she tried to remember everyone. “And you’re Uncle Steve.” She smiled as Steve came over. 

“I am. We’re happy you’re here.” He handed her a set of coloring books. “If you ever want someone to color with, don’t be afraid to ask, okay? I love art.” 

She nodded quickly. “Okay! Thank you.” Clint came over to help her carry her new gifts. This way as others have her something, it wouldn’t all fall out of her arms. Next was Sam. “You’re Uncle Sam. Can I see your wings one day?” 

“Absolutely.” He smiled. “Anytime you want.” He gave her a set of 3D puzzles. “Thought you may like these.” 

“They look fun.” She smiled as she looked at them. “Thank you!” She looked forward to trying them. Wanda stepped over next. “You’re Aunt Wanda. Your hair is so pretty.” She gently pet her hair. 

Wanda smiled brightly. “You’re so sweet. I can do yours any time you want.” She promised. “We can have a girls day with Aunt Nat.” 

“That sounds fun.” She smiled. “I’d really like that.” 

“We’ll plan it.” She tapped her arm. “I heard you enjoyed dolls, so I got you this.” She handed her a set of barbies. “I’ll even play with you some time if you’d like.”

“Please.” She asked sweetly. “Can you braid hair?” She had learned not that long ago and looked forward to practicing. 

Wanda nodded. “I can do a few braids.” She smiled as she got excited. “It’ll be part of our girls day.” She promised. “How’re you liking your new room?” 

“The bed is so big!” She bounced. “I love it. This is a nice home.” Her tone made everyone a bit emotional. “And I don’t have to worry about Molly.” She said happily and looked for Clint and Tony behind her. “Right, daddies?” 

Clint and Tony beamed instantly. “Right, princess.” Tony chuckled. “You and Molly are very safe here.” He nodded. “You’re the safest little girl on the planet.” 

She bounced again. “I’m happy!” She clapped. 

Clint lifted her with ease. “We’re happy too, kiddo.” He grinned. “We’re getting Katie’s favorite dinner tonight.” He told the others. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Sam asked her. “Lemme guess… is it pasta?” He asked, making her giggle and shake her head. “Tacos?” She shook her head again, Clint smirking. He pretended to think. “Sushi?” He asked in a way it was clear he was being silly for her. 

“Sushi is spicy!” She scrunched her nose. “And smelly.” She shook her head. “Yuck.”

Nat laughed. “She knows her food.” She smiled. “Is it pizza? Because pizza’s good.” 

She nodded quickly. “Pizza! All kinds.” She said excitedly. “Did you know they make cheeseburger pizza?!” 

“It’s a top five favorite of your dads here.” Tony grinned, nudging Clint. He chuckled when Katie seemed to get more excited with that. “He’s been known to put fries on top.” 

She gasped. “Can we try that? Please?” She asked. “That sounds so good!” 

Everyone laughed at that. “You really did pick the perfect kid for you two.” Steve teased. 

Clint beamed. “Right? She also likes science. Not my specialty thankfully.” He chuckled. “That’ll be all Tony.” 

Katie giggled. “I like things that go poof!” She made the motions with her hands. “I like Emily on Netflix. She makes science super fun! She once had them walk on  _ eggs _ .” 

“Definitely the perfect kid.” Tony rubbed her back. Leaning over, he kissed Clint’s cheek. Katie was happy to be in the middle of that. She had a big family now. “Let’s get your new toys put away and then how about I show you my lab?”

“Yay!” She cheered, waving to the others. “Bye!” She couldn’t wait to spend more time with them. 

Everyone said bye at the same time, already attached to their niece. Nat turned to the others. “I think the tower is gonna get a lot more fun.” 

Wanda nodded. “Another girl!” She said excitedly. “She’s the sweetest!” She gushed. “I’m gonna go find some kid friendly nail salons. They have those mommy and me places where they do both.” 

Nat nodded quickly. “Great idea. I’ll see if I can order her a robe to match ours.” She smiled. 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “The tower is gonna turn pink, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll want to paint your nails any color you’d like.” Nat teased. “And play with your luscious hair.” She added with a chuckle. 

“Maybe add a cute headband.” Sam smirked. “Oh, get her a makeup kit.” 

Bucky shoved him gently. “Yeah, alright.” He laughed. “I am looking forward to pizza and fries. Just separately.” He added. “Never thought I’d meet someone with tastes like Barton’s.”

“It’s cute.” Nat smiled. “It really does seem like a perfect fit.” 

* * *

Walking into the lab, Katie squealed. “It’s so big!” 

Clint laughed and looked at Tony who he knew was super proud right now. He was beaming. “Welcome to the lab.” 

Katie looked up at Tony. “You’re so cool.” She gasped. “I’m glad you’re my dad!”

Tony smiled widely. “I’m really happy to hear you say that, princess.” That wasn’t something he ever thought he’d hear. Hell, he didn’t think fatherhood would ever be something he did. Especially with Clint by his side. That had truly thrown him for a loop. It all started because of a damn drinking game.

_ Clint passed everyone a round of shots after a day of paperwork. “Game ideas?” He asked, wanting everyone to have a good time. _

_ “Something different.” Tony shrugged. “How about truth or dare? And if we don’t do either, take a shot?” _

_ Everyone nodded in agreement. “You thought of it, you go first.” Nat told him.  _

_ Tony nodded, looking around as he thought. “Alright.” He licked his lips.  _

* * *

_ They had been playing for some time, and had their fair share of drinks. “Alright, Barton.” Sam smirked. “Truth or dare.”  _

_ “Dare.” He said confidently.  _

_ “I dare you to kiss Stark. Full blown kiss. Not a tiny peck on the lips.”  _

_ Clint shrugged, always up for anything. “Cool.” He scooted over to Tony, giving him a moment of warning before cupping the back of his head. Everyone was a bit surprised when Tony kissed back, tangling his fingers in Clint’s hair.  _

_ After a moment, Nat leaned towards Bucky. “Maybe...maybe we should leave.”  _

_ Bucky nodded, standing quickly. Sam followed when Clint managed to move into Tony’s lap. “Geez.” Sam mumbled, everyone stumbling out to let them be. That’s not what he had expected to happen. He thought Clint would have either taken a shot or gave him some quick lame kiss. Not...that.  _

_ Clint pulled away for air but moved to kiss over Tony’s jaw. “My floor is closer. Just putting it out there.” He flirted.  _

_ Tony thought for a split second and nodded. “Lead the way.”  _

_ No one had really known for sure if they slept together that night and didn’t think to ask until they officiated their relationship.  _

Clint gave Tony’s hand a squeeze as they watched Katie look around. “What can I touch?” She asked. She didn’t know what to focus her eyes on.

“Anything.” He had already kid proofed things. Anything that could hurt her was put up or locked up. 

She instantly pressed things. Sitting on Tony’s favorite stool, she was mesmerized. Clint leaned into Tony. “We did good.” He said quietly. “Hard to believe this all started because of some drunken sex two years ago.”

Tony chuckled. “I’m glad you’re up for any dare.” He grinned. “Not how I expected things to go, that’s for sure.” 

“Thought you’d hit me.” He admitted. “So glad you didn’t.” He let out a breath. “Things could have gone so very differently.” 

Tony pecked his lips. “I’m glad I didn’t either.” He smiled. Looking over, he saw Katie climb off the stool and go to look at one of the suits. 

“Wow.” She marveled. “So cool.” She gasped, still trying to wrap her little mind around the fact that one of her dads was  _ Iron Man _ . She had the coolest parents! Hearing footsteps, she looked over to see Tony walking up to stand next to her, hands in his pockets. 

“You’re allowed in here, whenever, okay? Just as long as someone’s with you.” He smiled. “I plan to get you your own set up over there. Just gotta finish cleaning it up.” He pointed to an area that had a few boxes. 

She clapped. “Yay!” She dove into his arms as he crouched. “That’ll be so much fun.” 

He hugged her gently. “Glad you’re excited.” He said softly, rubbing her back. “Anything you want to do before dinner?” He asked, figuring they had a few hours to kill. 

“Can you show me the whole tower?” 

“Yep.” He agreed. “We’re good at tours.” He stood and held her hand. “Let’s go.” 

Clint took her other one, both of them happily showing her around. Every now and then they would swing her up a bit. Her giggles filled the halls. It was the perfect addition. 

* * *

The guys were in charge of bringing dinner so they got the best pizza and fries for their niece. And then an ice cream cake with lots of confetti sprinkles. 

“I brought board games.” Wanda came in. “We’re gonna have lots of fun!” 

“Major party.” Sam held up some punch. “She deserves it. And isn’t her birthday coming up?”

“New Years Eve? Did I hear that right?” Steve asked. 

Wanda nodded. “Yeah. I’d hate to have a birthday so close to Christmas.” She scrunched her nose. 

“Double the presents for a kid.” Bucky shrugged. 

“Because we can afford it.” She pointed out. “Imagine being a kid from a poor family who can’t really do much.” She added. “Then it’s likely a combined thing.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, exactly. I’m sure she’s had combined gifts before.” They’d been told you’d been in foster care since you were two, after all. And while you’d had some good homes, foster parents weren’t rich. Usually.

“I’m sure they’ll spoil her now.” Sam smiled. “We all will.” 

Katie suddenly ran in, diving for Nat. “Aunt Nat!” She laughed as Nat caught her.

“Hi, pretty girl.” She smiled. “We’re gonna have a fun night. Uncle Sam brought punch, and Aunt Wanda brought board games.”

“What kind?” She gasped. “I only know two.” She was curious. “I know CandyLand and Chutes and Ladders.”

Wanda looked at her stack. “I have Candy Land. And then Trouble, Sorry, and Connect Four.” She held them up. “We can work on getting more over time.” She honestly looked forward to getting to help raise her. “And I think Uncle Bruce is bringing something back for you, too. He’ll be back in the morning.” 

“Yay Uncle Bruce!” She cheered. “I’m excited to meet him.” 

“He’ll like you.” Steve smiled at her. “No. He’ll love you.”

She beamed and clapped, thinking her new family was so nice. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.” 

Clint made her a plate, one slice with fries and one without. She climbed up on a chair, smiling. “Thank you!” 

“Sure thing.” He grinned, eager to see if she liked it. She went for the one with fries first, wiggling a bit after taking a bite. 

“Wow!” She munched. “Best pizza ever.” 

Clint offered a high five. “Good to hear.” He grinned when he got a high five in return. 

Tony shook his head with a fond smile. It was their first night as a full family and he was falling more and more in love with Clint. He never thought he could love this much. He never thought he would have deserved this life. Katie giggled as she made funny faces with Wanda. She already fit in so well. Tony had worried there’d be an adjustment period where she would keep to herself. Clearly she was more like him and was thriving. He was proud. When Clint looked over at him, he winked. 

Clint grinned, winking back. “What’s up, handsome?” He asked flirtily. 

“Just happy.” He smiled. “So happy.” He said lovingly. “Let’s eat so we can play after.” 

“Play!” Katie cheered, having a ton of energy. 

* * *

Once they tucked Katie into bed, Tony looked forward to relaxing together. They would listen in, just in case she got up in the middle of the night. They opted to watch something in bed before getting some sleep. They both changed and brushed their teeth before Tony pulled Clint to him. “You know I love you, right?” Tony smirked. 

Clint laughed. “I do know, but yeah I like the reminder.” He grinned. 

Stepping back, he got down on one knee. “So, will you let me annoy you for the rest of our lives and remind you every day?” 

Clint widened his eyes. “Oh shit.” He grinned. “Yes!” He was floored. “Hell yes.” He chuckled. Pulling Tony up, he kissed him lovingly. 

Tony smiled into the kiss and held him close. Life was looking up. He couldn’t wait to plan a wedding. “I’ll get you a ring soon.” He kissed him again. 

“I’m happy with anything.” Clint mumbled. “As long as I have you and Katie.” 

“You know I like to spoil.” Tony grinned. “Now let’s go cuddle up.” He hugged him. “Want to announce it over breakfast, or wait to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate?” 

Clint chuckled. “I know you’d like a celebratory dinner.” He knew his now fiance very well. “Maybe a nice buffet?” He suggested as they made their way to their large bed. 

“Sounds lovely, fiancé.” Tony beamed. 

“When did you decide to ask? Like, just now or something?” He asked, curious. Tony either did things extremely spontaneously, or planned for ages. There was nothing in between with him. 

Tony smiled. “Seeing you with our daughter.” He told him, crawling into bed. “Just watching you guys together. I had to ask you.” 

Clint kissed him quickly. “That’s sweet.” He held him close. “If only the world knew what a sap you really are.”

“Only you could handle it.” He laughed. “It’s our little secret.” He pointed out. 

“I guess for now.” Clint smiled. He moved to rest his head on Tony’s chest. “I look forward to calling you my husband, but I don’t want to rush the wedding, either.”

“I don’t rush anything, dear.” Tony teased. “It’ll be the wedding of the century!”

“As long as the color purple is in there somewhere.” He shrugged. Closing his eyes, he pictured Tony in a tux. He was excited to have all their friends celebrate with them. And now they had the perfect flower girl.  _ Their  _ little girl. “Perfect day.” He mumbled. 

Tony smiled, nodding. “You do want a ring though, right?” He wanted to get him one. 

“Show off that I’m taken? Yes.” Clint kissed his chest. “I am so damn proud to be with you.” 

Tony beamed, never having a doubt that Clint always chose him and never felt ashamed or afraid of the fame part. It had been a bit of a worry at first- would Clint be afraid of being seen dating a man? Tony had no idea what his sexuality was until they talked about it. He’d never cared. Clint was Clint. He was a teammate and friend. His sexuality wouldn’t have changed that. “I’m more proud to be with you.” He smiled. “I get to say I’m with someone so damn amazing.”

“A hot mess?” Clint laughed. “Because face it, that’s me.” 

“Definitely hot, that’s for sure.” Tony grinned. “Funny, too.” He added. “Best guy to hang out with.” He went on. “Guy with the biggest heart.”

Clint looked up at him. “Thanks.” He smiled. “Means a lot.” He said softly. “You could have anyone in the world and you chose me.”

“Every time.” Tony said confidently. “Even when we’re old and wrinkly.” He teased. 

“Especially then.” He laughed. “So much to look forward to.” 

“I am so happy we have Katie now.” He agreed. “I can’t wait to raise her with you. She’s a great kid.” He said happily. 

“Our perfect family.” Clint sighed. 

* * *

There was only one mission over the next month, and Clint had been the one to stay home with Katie. They had a blast playing games all day, Clint’s effort to not let her worry about her new family off fighting. It would take a lot of getting used to for her, and she was very excited when the others sent her a quick video for bedtime. “They’re so nice.” She told Clint. “I hope they come home okay.”

“They're really good at what they do.” He assured her. “Lots of practice.” He explained. “Maybe one of these days you can watch us train. Would that help?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” She said quietly. “I don’t want you and daddy hurt. Ever!” Her arms went around his neck. 

Clint held her. “We appreciate that, pumpkin.” ” He said softly. “We’ll always make sure we come home to you.” He promised. 

“Good!” She squeezed him. “I just got you guys!” 

Clint melted and couldn’t wait to tell Tony about the exchange. He knew that he’d be happy to know Katie loved them this much already. 

“Can you read me a story?” She asked. “Please?” 

“Of course. How about you get ready for bed and pick one out?” He smiled. 

She nodded and skipped away. She hummed as she went, making him chuckle. She got her pajamas on, choosing her iron man ones for now. She had a set of all the team members' logos. Tony had them made for her, not really liking the ones on the market. She had been very excited when he gave them to her. “Ready!” She said eventually. She grabbed a book on her way to him.

“Great choice. Want to send a selfie to daddy?” Clint asked. “I’m sure that he’d love that.” 

“Yes!” Katie beamed.

Clint opened up the app with the filters once they were both on the bed. “Which one should we use?” He smiled. “The puppy one? The heart one?” 

She thought. “The heart one!” She pointed. “It has pink hearts.”

He clicked it and smiled next to her. She cuddles into him and smiled. “Perfect.” He typed out a quick message and sent it to Tony. “And sent.” 

She smiled excitedly and got comfy for the bedtime story. It didn’t take her long for her eyes to start getting heavy. Clint stayed there for a while, turning off the lights. Smiling, he slipped out her her room and headed towards his own. He hoped Tony got the message okay. And that they would all be home soon. Katie was gonna make cards in the morning. 

* * *

Sitting in the playroom, Katie was working on the last card she needed for when the others got home, and Clint was watching a movie on the other side of the room. She gasped and stood. “They’re home!” 

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. “How do you know?” 

She frowned slightly. “Oh. They’re not?” Did she get too excited? “No. They are.” She furrowed her brows. 

“The team has landed and is on their way down to see you.” JARVIS alerted them. 

Katie smiled. “See?”

Clint blinked. “That’s...interesting.” He stood and lifted her onto his back. “Let’s meet them by the elevators.” He gently picked up her stack of cards. “And we’ll have a nice dinner tonight, too.” He added. 

“Mac and cheese?” She asked. “That extra gooey one that had lots of cheese in it?” She hummed. “Oh! Bacon on top?” She asked, hopeful. They found she really loved bacon. 

“That sounds good to me.” He chuckled. “With garlic bread?” 

She nodded. “Please!”

Tony walked out from the hallway, eager to see his family. Katie wiggled down and ran to him. “Daddy!” She giggled. “How’s your arm?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “How’d you know about my arm?” 

She pouted. “Cause you hurt it.” She said as if it was nothing. 

“But I didn’t say anything, and it’s covered.” He pointed out, having not wanted her to worry. 

She shrugged a little bit and hugged his good arm. “But you still hurt it.” It didn’t bother her that there was no way for her to have known that, and didn’t see the others looks.

Clint ran a hand through Tony’s. “You’re okay though?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a surface scratch.” Tony waved him off. 

“The princess made cards.” Clint let her hand them out. “No help from me.” 

“Oh, no wonder they look so good.” Nat teased Clint and smiled at Katie. “Thank you!” She moved to hug her. 

Katie squeezed her. “I’m glad everybody is home.” She had been worried the whole time. 

“We are for a while.” Tony smiled. “I really loved the picture I got last night, by the way.”

She smiled. “We all have to take selfies!” She bounced. “And can we put them on my wall?”

“We can.” Clint chuckled. “Let everyone relax, and then we can do that tomorrow. Oh, how about we go to the zoo? And we can all do the photobooth thing?”

“Animals!” She squealed. “I like that idea!” She agreed. 

“Sounds fun.” Sam nodded. “Always up for a relaxing day.” 

“Can you help me plan my clothes in the morning?” Katie looked at Nat and Wanda. “You always look so pretty.” She loved getting time with her aunts. The week before they’d even painted her nails for the holidays.

They both nodded. “We sure can.” Nat promised. “Sleep over tonight, too?” 

She bounced. “Yes! We’re having Mac and cheese and bacon!” She told them as they made their way inside. “With garlic bread.” 

“I love bacon.” Bucky grinned. “Good choice, kiddo.”

She beamed and walked with them happily. 

* * *

“Excited for your birthday tomorrow?” Bruce asked as she colored in his lab while Tony repaired something. 

She nodded. “Yeah! I’ve never really had a party.” She smiled. “And I get to stay up to see the ball drop!” 

“That is exciting.” Bruce smiled. “We get to have sparkling cider.” He told her. They’d got some fun games to do, as well. And they all looked forward to celebrating her 8th birthday. 

“And sparklers!” She smiled. “And we’re gonna have cake!” 

Bruce was thrilled to be a part of it. She had certainly made the tower feel more full of life. 

“And ice cream.” Tony said suddenly. “Can’t forget the ice cream.”

“Ice cream.” She wiggled. “Vanilla?” 

“We’ll have vanilla, strawberry, and butter pecan at your dad's request.” Tony smiled at her. “With all the toppings.”

“Sounds yummy.” She beamed. “Can we go play in the snow after?” She changed the topic completely. “It’s going to snow in an hour.” 

Tony stopped what he was doing and glanced at her. “How do you know?” 

Bruce blinked and quickly pulled up the forecast on his tablet. 

“I dunno, I just know daddy.” She giggled. “Silly.” She focused on her coloring. “Daddy’s calling.” She said seconds before Tony’s phone went off. 

Bruce made eye contact with Tony and nodded about the snow. 

“Heya, babe.” Tony answered the phone. “What’s up?” He put his phone between his ear and shoulder to keep working. “Yeah, I should be finished by dinner.” He told him, smiling as he heard her humming. 

“I say hi!” She told him. 

Chuckling, he relayed the message. “She’s coloring.” He went on. “And has informed me it’s going to snow in an hour.” 

“A lot!” She added. “A LOT A LOT.” She went on. “Taller than me!”

Tony still didn’t understand but told Clint, a lot. “Yeah, make sure you get home before then.” He was out getting last minute stuff for tomorrow. “I don’t want to have to fly out to get you.” He teased. “No matter how much you’d like that.” He laughed. “Alright. I love you, too.”

Katie got off her stool to go show Bruce her coloring. “This is for you!” 

“Thank you. Can I hang it up in here?” He asked. “I know the perfect spot.” He smiled.

“You want to?” She asked, proud that he did. “Yes, you can!” She agreed.

“Great.” He smiled and went to gather some tape. “Right here.” He put it up. 

“Perfect.” She agreed with a smile. It made her happy that her drawing was up in his lab. She hugged his legs before going back to her colors. Now she wanted to color for someone else. Maybe Uncle Thor who would be popping in tomorrow for a visit away. Nodding to herself, she decided to do that. 

“Who’re you coloring for now?” Bruce asked, going back to his work.

“Uncle Thor! I want him to like me!” She smiled. 

Tony chuckled. “He loves you, and we can put it up until he visits again. Just...remember where we put it in case that’s not for a bit.”

“But…” She frowned. “He’s coming tomorrow!” She looked at him. “He’ll be here after lunch!” 

“How…” Tony put down his stuff. “How do you know?” He furrowed his brows. 

Katie shrugged. “I just do?” She said easily. “Like I know two plus two is four. It’s easy.” 

Tony ‘huh’d’. He wasn’t sure how to think. He doubted he’d ever get used to her just ‘knowing’ things. He didn’t want her to feel weird about it so he just smiled. “Then I guess we’ll see Thor tomorrow.”

She smiled back and went back to her coloring. Thor would be there for her birthday, and she was very happy. She felt special. “What’s Uncle Thor’s favorite color?” She asked without looking up.

“Mm, probably red or gold.” Bruce provided. “But I’m sure he’d like anything you colored him.” 

“Okay! Maybe I’ll put glitter.” She nodded. “Everyone needs glitter!”

Tony chuckled. “That they do.” Even if it bothered the hell out of him and he was still finding glitter from family craft night two weeks before. It was funny when Sam found some on his wings one day, too. During a mission. Bucky had to shut off his mic because he was laughing so hard. It was now a running joke. Nat asked if anyone wanted to make a bet on who would find glitter in their gear next- everyone pointed to Tony. He’d been checking his suits since. That was the last thing he needed- to be shooting glitter. Even if it did come from his daughter. 

“Done!” Katie held up her drawing.

Tony looked over. “It’s wonderful!” He grinned, making her light up. “Alright, let’s go start dinner for when dad gets home.” 

She bounced over and nodded. “Okay.” She took his hand in hers, her drawing in the other hand. She waved to Bruce as they left. “What’s for dinner?”

“I’m thinking chicken and veggies.” He nodded. “How’s that sound?” He glanced at her. “I promise I’ll make sweet corn.” He chuckled, as that was her favorite one. 

“Then it sounds good.” She smiled up at him. “Can I get the spicy stuff on my chicken?” 

He laughed. “You say you won’t eat sushi because it’s spicy, but you like cajun seasoning?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She giggled. “It’s so good! Especially on bagels with cream cheese.” 

“You have your father’s taste. Not mine.” He chuckled. 

“Daddy said you have to be reminded to eat.” She stuck her tongue out. “He says that sometimes you just forget. I don’t get how you can forget  _ food _ .” She sounded offended. “It’s so good!” 

Tony laughed. “I apologize, princess.” He loved how she just said what she thought. It was refreshing. She was comfortable with everyone and it meant the world. He spun her, enjoying how she giggled. She was the best addition to them. “Excited to be 8?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “So old!” 

“So old?” He asked, amused. “What am I? Ancient? What’s that make Uncle Steve?!” 

She thought. “Uncle Steve is like a fossil.” She said innocently. “He’s so old, and so is Uncle Bucky!”

Tony laughed harder. “Oh, please you have to tell them that.” He encouraged her.

“I will. Because it’s true!” She smiled. “And it’s always good to tell the truth.”

“That’s true.” He smiled. 

* * *

Sitting around dinner, Tony smirked at Katie. “So, didn’t you wanna tell Uncle Steve something?”

She nodded and looked at him seriously. “You’re super old!” She began. “Like a fossil.” She smiled. “But that’s okay because fossils are cool.” She said sweetly. “You and Uncle Bucky!” She added.

Steve blinked and looked at Bucky, grinning. They both burst into laughter at that. 

Sam snickered as well. “You’re so right, Katie.” He grinned. 

“I know.” She beamed. “And Uncle Thor is the oldest! Because he’s a god. I’ll tel him tomorrow.”

Tony smiled proudly. 

“Oh, Thor’s coming by?” Wanda asked. “How sweet.” She never questioned how Katie knew things. She just accepted it. “About what time?” 

“After noon.” She replied. “Are we still going to play in the snow before it’s taller than me?” She asked Tony. 

“Yep. It’s your day.” Tony smiled. “We’ll finish up dinner and get bundled up.” 

* * *

Clint held Katie on his back. “Throw!” He grinned as she threw a snowball at Steve. He ran away as it hit him. “Good shot!” He laughed. 

She giggled and hung onto him, having a blast. She loved the snow. The others loved it now. They never had a reason to hang out in the snow before. “Can we go in and make cocoa?” She asked after about forty minutes.

“Marshmallows!” Clint cheered. When Katie cheered right back, he grinned. 

Everyone made their way in and took off their wet clothes. “Can we watch a movie?” Katie asked, climbing on a stool in the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Any suggestions?” Tony asked. He glanced at her as he moved around to make everyone a mug. 

“Harry Potter!” 

Wanda smiled. “That’s a good one.” She agreed. “Which one? Oh, how about every night we watch one? Start with the first?”

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” Katie grinned. “That’s such a good idea!” 

“Wanda has the best ideas.” Nat smiled. “Followed by you.” She told Katie. She wiggled instantly. “Are you gonna wear your Harry Potter robe?” Her and Wanda had gone to find her a robe, but had spotted the little wizards robes and opted for that instead.

“Yes!” She beamed. “I want to be Hermione next Halloween.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Tony smiled. He knew they had more than enough time for her to change her mind. “Who should I go as?” 

“You and daddy should switch suits.” She nodded. “You should go as him, and he should go as you!” 

“Hey, that’d be cool.” Sam smiled. “What about me?” Hell, she could pick all their costumes. 

She thought, humming. “What about Flynn? From tangled?” She suggested, kicking her feet slightly. “He’s cool. And funny. Like you.”

“I’m funny.” Sam said proudly and smirked at Bucky. “Unlike this fossil.” He teased, making her laugh.

“Uncle Bucky can be…” She thought again. She tapped her finger on her chin. “Aquaman?” She grinned. “They’re both rrrr.” She made muscles. “And have pretty hair.”

Bucky smirked right back at Sam, feeling he won at that. “I can do that.” He smiled at Katie. “What about Uncle Steve?” He was enjoying this. 

“Superman. Duh!” She said quickly. “Silly question.” As if they should have just expected that. “Aunt Nat should be Poison Ivy.” 

“Oh, I like her.” Nat nodded. “Excellent choice.” She grinned. “Should I be writing these down so we don’t forget?” She asked, curious.

Steve nodded. “Good idea.” He agreed. “What about Aunt Wanda?” 

“Aunt Wanda needs to be a princess.” She stated, thinking of all the different ones. “She’d be a very pretty princess. OH. Belle. Or Ariel. Which do you like Aunt Wanda?” 

“I like both. I think I could pull off Ariel better I think.” She smiled. “What about Uncle Bruce?” 

“Since he has dark hair...maybe Prince Eric?” She suggested. “They’re both nice.” Which made the most sense to her. “Uncle Thor can go as himself! But in some armor from Asgard. He told me about it last time he was here.” 

“It’s going to be nice.” Tony beamed. “Best Halloween ever. Our first Halloween, actually!” 

“Tons of fun.” Clint agreed. He looked forward to throwing a Halloween party for any friends that Katie might want to have over, as well. He knew Tony felt the same. She was doing homeschooling with a tutor until the following year, so she really didn’t have friends her age just yet. Not like they knew many other kids. When would they get the chance to meet any? He decided to talk to Tony in maybe looking into some kind of activity for Katie. Maybe karate, dance, or gymnastics. See what she would like to try. He looked at her as he broke away from his line of thought. 

She was listening intently to Tony talk about New Year’s Eve for an adult. She finally had her cocoa and was blowing on it at the same time. 

Wanda slid her phone over to Clint to show him the pictures she had taken during the snowball fight. He smiled as he swiped through them. He would ask her to print these. He wanted to from some of them to put up in the living room, and the rest for a family photo album. He’d get as many pictures as he could. All the memories. 

* * *

Tony woke up first the next day and gently poked Clint awake. Clint groaned. “Aren’t you the one that’s less of a morning person?” 

“Yeah but it’s our daughter’s birthday.” He grinned. “That’s exciting!” He was all but buzzing. 

Clint chuckled. “No coffee for you.” He stretched. “Or you won’t need your suit to fly.” He teased.

Tony laughed and pecked his lips. “I take that as a compliment.” He grinned, getting out of bed. “What should we make for breakfast?”

“French toast.” He automatically replied. “She loves French toast.” 

“Okay, let’s shower together to cut our time in half?” He suggested. 

“I’m going to assume you know that won’t be true.” Clint laughed. “We’ll take even longer.” 

“Hands to yourself and we will.” Tony smirked. “If you can.” 

“Doubtful.” Clint shook his head. “You can’t, either.” 

“Fair.” Tony laughed. “So that’s a no on a shower together?” 

“Nope.” Clint grinned and gathered his stuff. “Let’s go, fiancé.” 

It was a great start to their morning. 

* * *

Katie was in the kitchen with Sam and Bucky when Tony and Clint walked in. “Uncle Sam made me breakfast!” She said happily. 

Sam beamed. “Morning.” He greeted them. “There’s waffles and bacon.” 

“Well I can get used to this.” Clint laughed. “Are you gonna be our wife now?” He teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m the best Uncle.” He countered. 

Katie giggled and ate. She was looking forward to that night. 

Tony lifted her gently. “Happy birthday!” He kissed her cheek. “So, you’re 8 now. Gonna start looking for a job?” He joked. 

She giggled. “I’d work for you!” She grinned. “And get to play in your lab with you! Oh, can I have my own Iron Man suit? In yellow?” 

“In yellow? I think I could find something.” He nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks!” She smiled. “That’ll be so fun!” 

“Yellow is an interesting choice.” Sam chuckled. 

Katie grinned. “It’s my favorite color!”

“Yeah, Sam.” Bucky chuckled. “It’s bright, like her personality.” He tapped her nose. His face lit up as she giggled. “Alright. How about we all finish eating and then start our day?”

Tony nodded, grabbing them their plates. Today was going to be awesome. “Crafting this morning?” He suggested. 

Katie nodded. “And then board games?” She asked, hopeful. 

Clint smiled. “That sounds great.” He nodded, sitting down with his coffee and food. He wondered if she’d make it staying up that night. Or if she would nod off around her usual bedtime. 

“What does everyone do when the fireworks go off?” Katie asked as she sipped her juice. “Just watch them?” 

“Depends.” Bucky nodded. “Me and Uncle Steve used to make firecrackers and open them once the ball dropped. There was no ball then but you know.” He shrugged. “Your dad used to just party and have fun.” 

Tony nodded. “It’s true.” He didn’t hide it. “Lots of parties. You’ll wind up hearing about them eventually.” 

“Adult parties.” Clint added. “Ones you won’t see for a long time.” 

She shrugged. “Adults can be boring.” She made a face. 

“I hope I’m never boring.” Tony chuckled. “I aim to amuse.” 

“Fair point. I don’t think you’re boring.” Sam laughed. “I think that gene is missing from your DNA.” He added. “Even when you get grumpy…” 

“You get grumpy?” She asked him. “Like the dwarf?”

“So they say.” Tony smiled and shrugged. 

“Very.” Clint nodded. “He gets snippy when he’s grumpy.”

“Only once in a while.” Tony laughed. “I’m human.” 

Sam made a so so motion with his hand, making everyone laugh. “Mostly.” He teased.

“He’s right.” Clint grinned, earning a piece of bread thrown at him. “You have tech in your chest. That’s not human.” He pointed to him. “So, you are partially not human.” 

“Who is all human?” Katie asked curiously. 

“Everyone but Thor, your dad, and Bruce, I think.” Sam shrugged. He still saw Wanda as human, even with her powers. 

“You too?” She looked at Bucky. “But...your super arm!” 

He smiled. “Comes off.” He shrugged a shoulder. “And lots of humans have prosthetics, too. Mine is just...extra.” 

She nodded. “That’s cool.” She smiled. “I like your arm.”

“Thanks.” He grinned. Having her like it meant a lot to him. He was afraid she’d be scared. He would have taken it off if that had been the case, only using it for missions. Easy decision for him. He fist bumped her when she held hers up. 

* * *

By the afternoon, Thor had shown up and everyone was playing monopoly. Katie was next to the God, enjoying having him around. She thought he was fun and talked like a real prince. She hoped he stayed for at least a few days.

“How are you so bad with money?” Clint asked his fiancé. “You’re rich.” He pointed out. 

“Exactly!” Tony countered. “How many times have you seen me up at three am ordering stupid things we don’t need from an infomercials?! Would anyone  _ good _ with money do that?” 

Nat snorted. “I’m glad you have assistants in real life.” She shook her head. “Or you’d be screwed.” She paused. “Is that why we have that weird thing in the kitchen that none of us have ever touched?” 

“Yes. That’s a mug warmer that also is supposed to boil eggs.” He said without a beat. Everyone just stared at him. “To be fair, I think I’d been drinking when I ordered that.” He shrugged. “No big deal.” He waved it off. 

Clint shook his head and went his turn. There was no one like Tony. He loved him so much. Once he was done his turn, he kissed Tony’s arm softly.

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek in return. He enjoyed that Clint loved him no matter his quirks. He never, ever tried to change him. That meant the world. Katie like that they liked each other. One of her foster homes, the parents fought too much for her liking. She liked that they were best friends! She leaned against Thor as they played. “Can I have a nap before dinner? So I can stay up longer!” She asked. “I don’t want to fall asleep and miss all the fun!”

Wanda smiled. “A nap sounds great.” She agreed. “We can make a fort and nap in it!” 

“Fort!” Clint smiled. “Can I come to your fort?”

She thought and scrunched her nose playfully. “I dunno daddy, maybe it’s an all girls fort?” She pointed out. “No boys allowed?”

Clint pouted. “But I’m cool. I’ll bring snacks?” He tried. “The snacks dad puts up in a cabinet you can’t reach.” 

Tony couldn’t believe the bribe and shook his head with a smile. He couldn’t wait to see what Clint tried when Katie was a teenager. 

“Mm…” She thought about it. “Maybe…” 

“And extra juice.” Clint added. 

Nat laughed and shook her head. “You really want that fort, don’t you? Why don’t you make your own?” She teased him. 

“I suck at it.” He said easily. “Can’t build a sturdy structure.” He shrugged. “It always comes right back down.” 

Sam snickered at how sad he sounded. He honestly sounded bummed. 

“I’ll teach you!” Katie instantly provided. “I’m really good.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks, pumpkin.” He chuckled. “I’d like that.” He agreed. 

“Let us all build a mighty fort.” Thor chuckled. “It shall be a castle!” He lifted Katie as she cheered. “Do you have a crown?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She looked at Tony and Clint. “Do I have a crown?”

Clint looked at Tony. “That’s your specialty.” 

“How?” Tony asked. “Do I look like I know where to get a crown?” 

“Don’t play coy, man. We know you’re the drama queen of the house.” Bucky smirked. “And who else out of all of us could probably tell us where the most expensive jewelry can be bought? Because where else would you buy a damn crown?” 

Tony huffed. “I guess you have a fair point.” He shook his head. “But no, I don’t own a crown. And neither do you, princess.”

She pouted. “Maybe for Christmas next year I’ll ask Santa.” She nodded. “You  _ do  _ call me princess.”

“She’s got a point.” Clint smiled at Tony. “Looks like it’s you who needs to buy her one.”

Tony shot him a look. “I’d be happy to.” He pointed out. 

“Yay!” Katie cheered. “I can’t wait.” 

* * *

Everyone sang happy birthday excitedly as Clint brought out the cake and candles. The family nap had gone well, and the fort was still set up. It was like a castle. Just as Thor had said.

Katie wiggled as she made a wish and blew out the candles. Clapping, she grinned around at her family. This was already her favorite birthday. “Best birthday ever!” She said happily. 

Tony wrapped his arm around her on one side. “We’re so happy to hear that.” He kissed her temple. 

Wanda got a bit emotional, happy that Katie was part of their family. “Let’s eat cake and open presents.” She suggested.

Katie sat excitedly and dug in once she had her slice. “This is so yummy.”

“Only the best for the best.” Tony smiled. She smiled up at him after taking another bite, thankful for him and Clint. They were the best. They were fun, and let her play in the lab. No one ever made her feel not welcomed. Clint had even showed her a couple spots to hide in when playing hide and seek with the others. 

Everyone watched excitedly as she opened her gifts. She stayed playing with them for hours. Her favorite gift was a ‘sister’ for Molly and new clothes for both. Currently Wanda was braiding her hair while everyone watched the TV. “Just a couple more hours.” She told her. “Then the ball will drop.”

“So fun!” Katie smiled. 

“Braid my hair next?” Thor asked. “It looks stylish.” He smiled. “And relaxing.”

“Sure.” Wanda smiled. “One braid, half a braid, the rest down, how would you like it?”

“Oh.” He thought. “Half braid.” He told her. 

Katie went off to play with Clint when Thor took her place. He got her a toy bow and arrow and was showing her how to use it. Sam ducked as a foam arrow went past him. “I’m so glad those are basically NERF arrows.” He muttered.

The arrow had hit Steve and he nodded. “Yeah.” He picked it up. “Or this would be a very bad idea.” 

“You have me to thank.” Tony laughed. “He would have gotten her the real deal.”

“Thank you.” Sam and Steve said at the same time. 

Clint chuckled and went back to helping Katie. 

Tony smiled, excited for the new year. He had a ring in his pocket for Clint, to officially propose. He wanted to slip a ring on his finger this time. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of them. “Will you help my brother when we get him?” Katie asked Clint before shooting another arrow.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and tried not to stare. “Uh.” Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Yeah.” He decided to just agree. “Of course.” He nodded. “Care to give us a timeframe on when we get him?” He asked.

She nodded. “Next year for the new school year.” 

“A nephew. How lovely.” Thor went with it, being around so many people who have abilities that he didn’t question it. And it never seemed to occur to Katie that it was ‘different’. 

“How old?” Tony asked. If they had an idea, they could prepare better for him. She hadn’t been wrong in any of her moments of ‘just knowing’. 

She grinned. “He’s gonna be a baby!” She told him, aiming at her little target. “He’s not born yet.”

“Cool.” Tony smiled and winked at Clint. “Guess we should get a nursery started.” He was excited. 

Wanda clapped, loving this. “Another baby!” 

“That’ll fix your baby fever.” Sam chuckled. “If you had your way there’d be a bunch of kids running around.” He nudged her playfully.

Wanda smiled. “I always wanted a big family. I’m happy I’ve got one.” She nudged him back. “Kids are great.” 

“They are.” Thor agreed. “I adore being around them. They’re so free.” He smiled widely. “And clearly fun to have around.” He caught a foam arrow. “And keep you aware of your surroundings.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” Katie giggled. “I’m trying to hit the target.” 

“You need more practice.” Clint smiled. “But not bad for a start.” He wanted to be encouraging. 

“You’re gonna be the best.” Tony nodded. “Maybe one day you’ll be better than your dad.”

She gasped. “Better?” She couldn’t fathom that. “Whoa.”

Clint nodded in agreement. “I know you can.” He crouched. “Just keep practicing.”

She beamed. “Okay!” She could do that, she thought that this was fun. She wanted to be a superhero, too. “I’ll practice all the time!” 

Clint smiled proudly and continued helping her. Finally, she put her bow and arrows away to go color. She was completely awake up until 11:30. Then she started to nod off. She was fighting it as hard as she could. She was  _ determined _ to make it. 

Thor watched her fall asleep on the couch and chuckled. “So close to making it.” He glanced over to see Wanda also asleep against Nat. “Looks like it may be a sleepover in the living room.” 

“The fort is comfy.” Steve nodded. “Should we move them?”

Thor nodded and stood to move Wanda. She curled into him, making him chuckle. 

“She looks so small.” Nat laughed. “Makes it look like there’s already two kids in the house.” 

Sam smiled. “She’s like a big kid when she relaxes.” She deserved it, however. 

Clint moved Katie at the same time. “They were so close.” He smiled. “She tried. Maybe next year.”

“Maybe.” Tony agreed. He helped get them tucked in. He sat back with Clint when he returned to the couch. He put his arm around him, looking forward to properly proposing at midnight. He hoped Clint liked the ring. He’d put a lot of thought into it. 

Thor brought in some snacks for his friends, hoping they all had a nice celebration. “Sustenance!” He chuckled. 

“Oh.” Clint grabbed one. “Thanks!” He grinned.

Nat shook her head and happily watched the performances on the TV. This was so different compared to all the years before. They’d had a few parties or had been guests at some. Rarely had it been just their family. They never just hung out. It was nice. . She looked forward to more holidays like this. 

When the countdown was close, Tony stood. He reached for Clint’s hand. 

Clint smiled widely and stood as well. It was about to mark another New Year spent with the man he loved. He was ready to kiss him. And start preparing for their apparently growing family. 

Tony surprised everyone by sinking to a knee. They knew they were engaged, but hadn’t expected him to pull out a ring. 

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Huh?” He blinked.

“I wanted to do this the right way. I promised you a ring, and had one designed.” Tony grinned. “Will you marry me?” 

“Of course.” Clint smiled widely. “I’d love to marry you!”

Their friends clapped excitedly as the ball had dropped. Tony pulled Clint up into a loving kiss, smiling into it. Things were truly looking up. 


End file.
